


The full extent of the law

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Prosecutor Draco Malfoy, mentions of racist violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Some days Harry's job is harder than others and it feels personal. Luckily Draco is on the other side of the process and he's learned just what Harry needs.





	The full extent of the law

**Author's Note:**

> June Drarry Discord Challenge is here!  
> The prompt this time around was "Discovery" for a word count of 299
> 
> I knew immediately where I was taking it but I had to rewrite three times anyway.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace carrying takeaway from the Indian place that Harry liked and chocolate. He found Harry sitting on the ground, staring out of the glass door to the garden, just like he’d expected. He picked up the empty glass and put it on the coffee table before sitting down next to him, not quite touching. It didn’t happen a lot, but it wasn’t the first time he found him like this. He unwrapped a bar of chocolate and handed it over without a word.

“How did you know?” Harry asked, staring at the chocolate.

“I was going through discovery. Your signature was at the bottom of the Auror report on the crime scene.” Draco replied simply.

“He was barely even ten.” Harry whispered before taking a bite of chocolate.

They didn’t get dark lord epigones often, but every time it hit Harry hard, like a personal failure to vanquish that specific brand of evil. Finding a family tortured and killed, branded mudbloods and arranged with a dark mark painted in blood on the floor was bound to have an effect on Harry. It was just too familiar in the worst possible way, down to the crudest detail.

When he finished his chocolate Harry folded himself in Draco’s lap, hid his face in his chest, and breathed slowly. He let Draco hold him as he shed the protective cover of numbness and allowed himself to feel everything he’d been bottling up all day.

“We’ll prosecute them to the full extent of the law.” Draco murmured as he kissed the crown of Harry’s head. There was little comfort in that but the cold certainty of his voice gave Harry a secure mooring in the ocean of pain he was just starting to figure out how to navigate.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I'm a little nerdy shit and took it in the most contrary direction. I was too good and adherent to the prompt last month so this month you got my law student side coming out in full force.
> 
> You can always find me [on tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/).


End file.
